Container technologies offer prospects of rapidly scaling applications and services without incurring the large overhead associated with traditional virtualization environments. Generic builders are publically available for building an output container from input source code. These generic builders generally include instructions and build tools that describe how to package the source code into a corresponding container for deployment. The generic builders prevent developers, however, from using proprietary build tools to build the output container. As a result, developers that want to use proprietary build tools for building an output container are left with the option of packaging and building the output container locally. Moreover, generic builders produce heavyweight output containers that contain both the build-time tools, such as software development kits, compilers, and/or debuggers, as well as the run-time environment for executing the output container. These heavyweight output containers are larger and contain unnecessary contents/components when deployed/distributed to customers. For instance, including a compiler in a deployed container is unnecessary as it adds heft to the container as well as introduces attack vectors and security vulnerabilities to packaged deployments.